Play Time
by EstMonteDesPro
Summary: This new kid though, the one from America, had thrown him in for a loop. Sure, he was cute enough. That beauty mark just below his eye, side swept bangs shielding his unseen eye, and that childish keepsake that was looped around his neck. Everything about his appearance was adorable but then there was always something else. Warning: Daddy Kink


_**Daddy Kink and Trigger Warning**_

_**I own nothing but the writing. **_

His preference had always been the cute type, anyone who was smaller than him and who he could pretend was dependent upon him. Some things that he found enjoyment in were lifting them high into the air, patting their heads, and wrapping them into his expansive hold.

This new kid though, the one from America, had thrown him in for a loop. Sure, he was cute enough. That beauty mark just below his eye, side swept bangs shieling his unseen eye, and that childish keepsake that was looped around his neck. Everything about his appearance was adorable but then there was always something else.

Lurking behind those bangs, hidden from everyone, was something darker. At first, Murasakibara had thought that it was something that should stay hidden but then, he saw beyond the smaller male's folly. Rather than a creepy thought process the raven was actually hiding a secret that only aided the larger player in thinking that Murochin was just his type.

After one of Yosen's late practices Murasakibara had started to leave the floor but after hearing a gasp from behind him, he shifted his attention. Curiously, after hearing the same noise a second time, he followed the sound to just behind the bleachers. It was there that he caught the raven on his knees, with Kensuke Fukui holding onto his locks tightly. The blonde was urging his straining cock towards the other boy, coaxing him with whispered words to bring his opening mouth closer.

"_Now, be a good boy and do as Daddy tells you to." A groan fell from the standing boy's mouth as pink lips kissed at the tip of his cock. "Very good, baby. Just like that. Open wide."_

"_Yes, Daddy. Tastes good."_

When he'd first found out about the hidden kink that the dark haired boy had, he was taken aback and his interest was immediately caught. His desire to protect and comfort took over, beyond the connection that he even had with Aka-chin. And rather than having the boy on the ground at the blonde's feet, he wanted to be the one muttering words of encouragement.

In an instant, he tried to pry more from the other boy but he would not yield any kind of information. Instead, he avoided the large center at all costs, and turned away whenever his name was called out. However, Murasakibara knew that they would have an uninterrupted meeting after their next practice. Whether the raven was fine with that or not.

Throughout the practice rounds he sat to the side, munching and watching the lithe body twist and shoot across the court. With his poker face on and the sweat streaming down his muscles, the shirt plastered to his form could not have looked more enticing. He watched as the vice-captain and the raven drifted close and broke his chip at the small smile that Murochin gave the other. He stood, signaling to the coach that he wanted in. Despite the coach's initial shock, she sent him in on his requested side.

Standing in front of the vice-captain, an overwhelming yearning to crush the small man rushed through the lavender haired boy. In no time, there was such a gap in the score that his opponents had no hope of closing the gap. As the fourth quarter came to a close the gap had only widened. And, yet, Murochin, despite being on Murasakibara's team, went to congratulate Kensuke Fukui on his good game. The blonde leaned in close as the two collected their things together and a blush formed over pale cheeks in response. A small nod was given and an apology mumbled from the blonde boy before he took his leave.

Just as Murochin started to sling his shoulder strap over himself, Murasakibara caught a hold of the bag and placed it down on the bench behind them. Uneasy gray eyes looked around for a quick exit and just as he went to sweep under the giant's left arm, he faked, going instead under the right.

Murasakibara chuckled, easily catching the boy with his right hand.

"Murochin, baby…" Murasakibara pulled the boy tightly to his chest and could feel his breath hitching, "…you should know you can't fool Daddy like that."

"But. Ho- what do you mean?" Himuro tried to free himself from the center's grasp. "Don't play with me!"

"No, I don't think you get it." Leaning down beside the boy's ear, he kissed around the lobe. "I want you to call me Daddy. Do it."

The minutes ticked until, nearly impossible to hear, Himuro mumbled, "_Daddy."_

"Good boy, now why have you been avoiding Daddy all this time?" The struggling had ceased from the shooting guard and just the boy uttering such a dirty thing enlivened Murasakibara's loins.

Tense shoulders immediately calmed within the strong grip when Himuro heard Murasakibara himself Daddy the second time. And when he heard the other call him baby, he could feel himself falling victim to his sick perversion. After turning within the giants grasp and checking violet eyes for any sign of mocking and finding none, his eyelids hooded and he shyly looked to the side.

"I'm sorry Daddy, but I thought that you would be mad at me." Playing with the hem of his jersey, Himuro looked down. "And I don't like it when Daddy is mad at me."

Tilting the raven's chin up with a single finger, Murasakibara gave the smaller boy a slight smile as his other arm raveled around the dip at Himuro's middle. Stroking along his spine, the center grinned as Himuro pressed their bodies closer so that the raven could wrap his arms around the male's shoulders. Playing with a strand of long lavender hair at the nape of Murasakibara's sweaty neck, Himuro finally returned the gaze and gave a bright smile.

"So does that mean Daddy is not mad at me?" His voice lifted, a giggle sounding.

"No, baby. I would not be mad at you." His hand slid under the other's shirt, caressing up the damp spine. As a shudder ran up the raven's body, Murasakibara felt a jolt travel to his growing erection. "Though, I was a little upset with seeing you calling someone else Daddy and running away from me for all that time. You know that bad boys have to be punished."

A whimper fell from the small form and a guilty look crossed into gray eyes. Biting at his lip, Himuro tried to keep his trembling bottom lip still.

"I know Daddy…." A sniffle. "It's just that he said t-that he would tell everyone if I didn't let him and that I-I could only do things- that with him. Or else he'd g-give my secret up."

"Well, don't worry your pretty little head over that, baby." Murasakibara kissed his forehead, sitting on top of the bench with the smaller male straddling his thighs. He glared over the shaky shoulder, angry at the blonde. Pressuring his baby like that.

With one hand at the small of Himuro's back, the giant unzipped his bag and rummaged through it until his hand landed on what it was in search of. As he pulled out the round lollipop, he unwrapped it and tapped it against the raven's pouty lip. Himuro looked at the larger male, eyes shining, waiting for the nod of affirmation that told him that he could taste the treat.

Darting out his pink appendage, Himuro pulled the candy into his mouth as Murasakibara kept hold on the stick for him. Giving a light suck, his gray eyes watched as the irises of the lavenderette darkened, a swirling lust presenting itself. The boy on his lap moved to catch the trail of his own saliva sliding down the curve of the hard surface, but Murasakibara pulled away the stick and licked up the trail with his own tongue.

"Daddy," Himuro whined, "I thought it was mine."

Rolling the candy around the corners of his mouth, reveling that the same sweet had just been in the raven's mouth, Murasakibara played along the curvatures under Himuro's shirt. He hummed, thinking over whether to return the sucker to the vindicated boy or to watch him suffer a little longer. Not only because the boy had plagued him for all this time but also because Himuro was just too cute for words.

"You can have it after Daddy gets a taste." Ignoring the exasperated sigh from the other, Murasakibara lolled the stick around. "Or, I know, you could just taste us together."

"How can I do that?" Perking up at being able to lick at the taste once more, Himuro's attitude beamed.

"Well, I will put it in my mouth and roll it around. Then, when I'm done I'll put it away and ravish your little mouth with my own. Okay?"

Flushing a deep pink, Himuro hesitantly agreed. As he scooted further up Murasakibara's thighs he could feel his shorts drifting higher. The sensation of the fabric rolling against his skin caused the raven to shiver as goose bumps rose across his skin. Growing impatient at waiting and squirming from the tent in his shorts, Himuro tried to occupy himself. Bouncing slightly, and noticing the protrusion from Murasakibara's pants pushing into his thigh, Himuro waited for the other to finish sucking at the treat that he had been misled into believing was his.

After what seemed an eternity to the raven, Murasakibara placed the stick aside when nothing remained of the candy. Large hands gathered the hem of Himuro's shirt, tugged, and waited until Himuro raised his arms to remove the shirt from his body. When the shirt left the boy's body, Murasakibara moved his free hand to massage along the lean muscle of the anticipating body on top of him. Playing along the dips and curves along the boy's torso, the giant had to moisten his lips.

"Daddy." Himuro's head leaned back when the giant's fingers rolled over his nipple and allowed a strained gasp to meet his lips when he felt the other male's tongue and teeth playing with it. "Mmh!…D-daddy!"

Murasakibara palmed at the raven's clothed erection, pressing through the fabric to cup his ball sac and rub up and down the underside of the straining cock.

"Take off your shorts for Daddy." When Himuro whimpered, caught in the pleasure from those long appendages, Murasakibara pumped harder. "Now."

Himuro used the tall male's shoulders for support to gain his footing and found even as he stood they were nearly eye level. Anticipating the enormous body pounding into his own, he found his vertigo and gained what he needed to level his feet on the ground. Himuro's fingers came to rest along his waistband and, meeting Murasakibara's gaze, blushed as he felt the shorts trail over his long legs and rest at the floor.

"Good. Now," Murasakibara caressed the side of his face, suddenly pushing him to the floor. "Let Daddy put you in your place."

Once the surprised boy, who sat desperately trying to ignore his stiff rod rising into the air, was on his knees, Murasakibara lowered his shorts, pulling his thick, throbbing length from its own confines.

"Come put your pretty mouth around Daddy's cock, baby." Tangling his fingers in Himuro's smooth hair, he led him until he was pressed with the tip of Murasakibara's cock against his lips. "Go on, show Daddy how much you appreciate him."

Himuro could feel the wet head against his lips and took a deep breath. The smell of the other's precum flooded his senses and he could feel his erection twitch between his legs. Moaning, he held onto the base of the larger males cock with one hand and opened his mouth. Licking along the slit, Himuro collected the pearly cum from the tip and massaged along the tightened sac below the length with his free hand. Shallowly, the center began to rut his hips, urging the raven to take more into his mouth. As Murasakibara pushed into his mouth, Himuro's tongue attended to the protruding vein that pulsated every time it was skimmed.

Murasakibara was able to make out from the mouth around his length the mantra of 'Daddy' spilling from the other's throat accompanied by slurping noises.

Swallowing around the length, the raven moaned as the large hand at the back of his head pushed him continually further, forcing him to take in the erection until the tip was leaking down his throat. Placing his hands on the large man's thighs, Himuro raised his head up and down, swallowing around the base and sucking when his lips were only around the head. With his thumbs he teased along the base and hummed in appreciation at the cock prematurely squirting into his mouth. Still the rod stayed firm and Himuro was forced to deep throat it, watching as Murasakibara's eyes focused on the visible growth accumulating down his throat.

The raven allowed the larger male to thrust into his mouth and increased his own sucking, moaning at the giant hands finding their new place at kneading into his ass.

"Oh, yeah baby, suck Daddy like a little whore." Murasakibara did not have to move from his comfortable position to reach the bottom of the other; his long limbs allowed him to enjoy the entire scene from above. Smacking a pale globe, he chuckled at the moan and jerk the smaller body gave.

Himuro tried to nod, a whine escaping at the harsh thrusts into his mouth that accented the demand from above. He could feel fingers slickened with saliva pressing to make their way into his hole; Himuro shuddered and spread his legs wide. Murasakibara rubbed against the pleading hole, pushing three of his fingers in to the first knuckle. As he pushed them in he felt the mouth around his cock widen and he took the opportunity to push further into the spasming muscles of Himuro's throat. Continuous moans flit up his cock as a swift tongue pushed at the ridges of the head and into the slit. Lithe legs thrust back onto the fingers, until they were nearly buried in his greedy body.

Himuro had to swallow his gasps and the cum trickling into his mouth as the fingers met their mark, long digits fingerfucking his sweet spot. The hand in his hair pulled him off of the engorged cock, deep violet watching as he fucked himself on the digits rubbing his insides.

"Baby, are you still not happy?" A groan was Murasakibara's answer. "No, no, no. Now, you know Daddy likes to hear his little whore's voice. Tell Daddy what you want."

"I w-want Daddy's c-c-cock. Please, Daddy, please _fuck me._" Murasakibara withdrew his fingers, watching the taut muscles ripple over the smaller body. "Daddy, Daddy."

"Alright, baby. I hear you." Smacking one of Himuro's parted cheeks, he smiled. "Get on your hands and knees for Daddy."

Despite the flush across his body, Himuro gathered himself up on all fours, trembling as the center pressed against his backside. He could feel the wet cock at his backside, pulsing when it was pushed against his ass. Murasakibara stuck two fingers in first, pulling the small hole open, and slowly pushed until his cock head was inside of the moaning body.

Himuro, feeling the overly large cock entering him, was unable to hold his body up anymore. As hushed pleads left his quivering body, the raven spread his legs and lowered himself onto his arms as he rose his ass into the air to aid the cock entering him.

"Mmmm, baby. Your ass loves Daddy's cock." Murasakibara stilled himself, grasping at the shuddering hips, and pulled the smaller body the rest of the way backwards. As he filled the boy to the hilt he grinned at the back arching below him and the raspy voice begging to be fucked harder. "Just look at you. You're so precious."

Running his hands along the raven's bowed back, Murasakibara delighted in the sensitivity of the body below him. No matter where he touched, crescendo moans and whimpers greeted him. Giving a moment for the smaller male to grow accustomed as he could to the unusually hung cock, Murasakibara tied his hair back. Once done pulling the aggravating locks from his face, he thread his fingers through the dark tresses. After the pause Murasakibara decided the boy was ready and pulled on the hair, encouraging the boy back to meet his thrusts. He rocked violently into and out of the small body until a steady pace was set.

As the giant rocked into him, Himuro was at a loss for deep breaths but cared little. He was caught in the web again; in the hand in his hair, in his cock pressing against the floor, in the cock pressing repeatedly into his sweet spot.

"Daddy, please. _P-please._" He shuddered. "Daddy, please touch me. Touch me."

His pleads were awarded with a haughty breath to his ear as a large hand wrapped around his leaking erection. The precum from both of their erections made movement smoother and as it started to flow more frequently they could feel the clenching at their insides and knew they were close.

Murasakibara pulled Himuro up by his hair, his other arm moving to hold the trembling body against his chest. With the new angle he felt his cock inch deeper and was pleased when Himuro held onto his arms to aid in riding Murasakibara to completion. The giant, sensing his own climax rising, increases his thrusts in tempo and depth, hammering his hips into the boy riding his cock.

"Ah, Daddy. Yeah, fuck me Dad-dy. A-ahhh. D-Daad-dy." Himuro threw his head back onto the giants shoulder, twitching within the hand around his cock, and his load shot into both the hand and onto his own stomach.

When the ass he was buried in clenched tightly around his cock, Murasakibara latched onto the pale neck presented to him, marring the perfect body, rotating his hips so that his cock went near impossibly deeper before his own orgasm hit him. Murasakibara's hips pivoted, cum flowing deep into the body on his lap. As he rode out his orgasm and continued his markings on the pale neck, Himuro whined as he felt the cum situating itself deep inside of him.

After a moment, Murasakibara regained focus, and pulled himself from the tired body in his arms. Himuro curled into his lap, resting with drooping eyes. He smiled as Murasakibara withdrew another item from his bag but eyes widened at its unveiling. Before Himuro could scramble away, the giant pushed an anal plug deep within the boy and smirked at him.

"Now, baby. Keep my cum nice and warm in those precious walls of yours until Daddy is ready for you again." Murasakibara placed him on the bench, delighted as the anal plug was pushed further inside and gray eyes widened up at him. Taking his bag and fixing his clothes, Murasakibara made to take his leave before remembering one thing. "And, Himuro. Listen carefully. If I catch you with anyone else's cock in your mouth, ever again, I'll crush you both."

**xXxXxXxX**

For the next few days, Himuro avoided Murasakibara at all costs, ignoring everyone else's gentle touches under the giant's insistent gaze. But soon, he could not avoid the large boy much longer and could not run from the taste of the giant on his lips. Of the feeling of the enormous hands running over his body. Of the cum sloshing inside of him. So, after practice, he found the giant in the showers.

Murasakibara lifted an eyebrow as the small boy dropped his towel and stepped inside of his stall. As thin fingers plucked the rag from his hold and the body pressed closer to him, his eyes drifted closed. Himuro rested his cheek against the large back, rubbing circles with the sudsy cloth.

"Can I take a bath with you Daddy?" He could feel the muscles in Murasakibara's back flex before the male turned to meet his gaze.

"Baby, you know you can."

_**So, I've never written something like this before but the kink caught me. Geez. Hope you guys like it. Let me know what you thought and if I should do more like this. **_

_**Review and Fav! **_

_**Thanks, Madz**_


End file.
